A need exists for a rocking jaw gripper for restraining a tubular that is easily adjustable.
A further need exists for a tool that can break-out or make-up a tubular in high altitudes or extreme environments, such as underwater.
A further need exists for a tool that can break-out or make-up a tubular in minutes instead of hours, reducing downtime of wells or other devices.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.